The Sky Sorceress and The Un-magician
by BLueGaze19
Summary: She just want to return to the past and think about the moment they spent together that she thought will never happen again. Now, she thinks that it is useless to be a Sky Sorceress. He never wanted to disappear from his world but he was transported into another world, Edolas. Now he is still searching for a way to get back where he came from even thou he is just an Un-magician.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Prologue: A Promise That Was Made That Snowy Day**

Even Before I face my weaknesses.

Even Before I found Fairy Tail.

Even before I raised my skills.

I always look back, wishing to come back to where I first belong.

And that's when I promised... I'll go back every time it snows.

* * *

I sometimes feel that I am a lost child wanting to go back home. Don't get me wrong, I love Fairy Tail where everything is still... well Fairy Tail.

During a normal day in Fairy Tail you will find Natsu and Gray, fighting while Juvia is admiring her Gray- sama's coolness and strength. Erza eating her favorite strawberry cake while talking to Levy and Lucy about random stuffs. And of course the bartender, Mirajane, who is serving food or alcohol to master and other members of the guild.

When these days come I can't help but to remember my past guild, Cait Shelter, my first guild and also my second family. I can still remember some of their names.

Master Roubaul. The Nirvit Tribe. And of course my best friend, Dylan.

He is an enthusiastic boy at my age that has dark red hair like Erza and violet eyes. I smiled to myself remembering those days.

I remember how much I cried when he died a year before I left for the Oracion Seis mission. Dylan is not really a member of Caitshelter, because he is not a mage. But we consider him as a member. I always laugh when he tried so hard to summon a fireball.

"Don't give up, Dylan. You can do it next time" I will always say after he fail.

**_I want to visit Cait Shelter._**

"Hey, Wendy." Mira said. I look at her startled. "Why are you smiling?"

"I am just reminiscing." I told her smiling.

* * *

Even if I'm Thirteen years old, I do not really have freedom. I always need to ask for Charle's permission for me to do anything.

Charle would not allow me to visit Caitshelter alone since it is dangerous to do so. But after a series of begging, Charle finally allowed me to.

I walked around my room in Fairy Hills, gathering the things that I need for my trip. I brought snacks, water and medicines, just in case I need them. After that I went outside and looked at the sky. It was already dark. I did not noticed that It is already night so I slept and decided to go tomorrow.

* * *

**After 3 hours of traveling...**

I arrived at Worth Woodsea, a forest near my guild. I walked a little further and I saw my old guild. It was now messy and old. The old cat shaped house is now covered with vines and over grown grass. Its cat shape roof now only has one ear. I entered the guild and saw the same old guild hall filled with chairs and tables but now are covered with dust and cobwebs.

Behind the Guild and I saw it, Dylan's grave. It was covered with leaves and dusts. I swept of some of the leaves and offered some prayer and a forget-me-not bouquet. That is his favorite flower because of the name. He used to plant it beside the guild saying that it is pretty and just like its name he also does not want to be forgotten.

After that I sat beside the tomb and started talking.

"Long time no see, Dylan." I said making a smile. It's been so long since I talked to him like this. When I was still a member of Cait Shelter I used to visit him every day. I felt guulty. "Sorry for not visiting you for so long... I was kind of busy."

I continued talking to him. I talked about my experiences, my previous adventures and of course Fairy Tail.

"And you know! I met Natsu, the Fire Dragon! Isn't he your favorite mage?" I said happily and I noticed something wet running from my eyes to my cheeks and my chin.

_"Can you please respond?"_

_"Please..."_

_"I miss you... Dylan."_

I look at the sky. It is grayish like there will be a storm coming. After that a single snowflake gently fell from the sky to my lap.

_"Next time it snows, I'll visit again! I promise!"_

* * *

A/N: This is now a chapter story. I am open for suggestion regarding the story. Suggest via PM or Review :D


	2. Chapter 1: Heaven's Weakness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Heaven's Weakness**

* * *

_I want to tell you something..._

_Something that I have been thinking for a long time..._

* * *

The next day, Wendy woke up late. It was expected, after all she got home during midnight and got thirty minutes of scolding from Charle and it took her another thirty minutes to fell asleep. When she woke up no one was inside her room, not even Charle. She stretched for a bit and immediately get off the bed and went to the kitchen. There she found a letter lying on the table beside the tray of pancakes. It was from Charle. She picked up the paper and began to read the contents.

_I know that you will wake up late so I prepared today's breakfast.  
After you eat prepare yourself, Team Natsu will head for a Mission with us._

_-Charle_

After finishing breakfast, Wendy immediately went to the showers to fix herself, get dressed and head off to the guild. It was a clear day a little bit chilly because of the snow. 'Good thing I have my muffler with me.' She thought while looking at the sky. Clutching her blue muffler, Wendy was once again lost in the past.

'I made this muffler when I was still at CaitShelter' she thought. She remembered how she asked Master Roubaul to teach her how to make a muffler which is pretty stupid since it is during the middle of summer. "Why did I make this muffler, again?" She wondered out loud. Even as a child she would never do anything to trouble others. There must be a reason why she is so encouraged to make a muffler. A pat on her head returned Wendy to the reality. It was Natsu looking at Wendy with a worried look.

"Good Morning, Wendy!" He said while rubbing my head with his hands.

"Good Morning to you too, Natsu-san." She replied, looking at the taller man. Natsu shot him with an annoyed look.

"You're using formal language on me again!"

"Sorry, I am just used to it, Natsu-san..."

"What's with the 'san', Wendy, just call me Natsu or Natsu-nii!"

She giggled. "Natsu-nii?"

"What's funny? I think it's normal since you are like my little sister and everything..." Natsu blushed, looking away.

"Natsu-nii, then..." Wendy smiled to herself. It is weird seeing Natsu being brotherly but at the same time it is cute.

"What's bothering you, Wendy?" Natsu asked. "You've been staring at the sky a lot, lately..."

"Nothing, Natsu-nii..." She replied, looking at the sky, again.

"Here you go again!" Natsu said, out loud "If you have problems, don't hesitate and consult me, not just me, Lucy and the others are better than me when it comes to advises."

Wendy smiled at his 'brother' "Don't worry, Natsu-nii, I will!"

"Okay, now let's go to the guild! Erza will be angry if we are late!"

"Ahh, Natsu-nii, Next time the snow falls... Could you come with me to Caitshelter?"

"Why?"

"I want to visit someone..." Wendy smiled sadly.

"Sure!" Wendy might think that Natsu did not notice her sadness, but he did.

* * *

Inside Fairy Tail, Erza is getting impatient. Lucy is trying to calm her down while Happy and Charle are eating fish and the others are doing their classic Fairy Tail mage act, being messy and loud.

"We're here!" Natsu screamed, kicking the door revealing him and Wendy.

"Natsu, you are late!" Erza said pointing her sword at Natsu. Natsu immediately froze.

"Sorry, for being late Erza!" Natsu tried to reason out but Wendy interrupted their conversation.

"Natsu-nii assisted me, that is why we are late... we are sorry." Wendy reasoned out.

"Well, if you say so... But I would not forgive you next time!"

"Did Wendy just called Natsu, 'Natsu-nii'? " Lucy said looking at Natsu with teasing eyes.

"What's the problem with that? Lucy!" Natsu replied and they all laugh at Natsu's brotherly side.

Lucy faced Wendy and said "Cute Muffler! Where did you bought it?"

Wendy just shook her head, smiled and replied. "I did not bought it, Lucy-san. I made it long time ago."

* * *

After the arrival of Wendy and Natsu, Erza began to explain their quest for today. It is a special request from the Magic Council. It is address to all members of Fairy Tail who has been to Edolas.

"Edolas?" Natsu said. "The place where there is a car loving me and three Lucy's?"

"Natsu, there are only 2 Lucy..." Lucy sighed "The other one is Gemini."

"Yes, that Edolas..." Gray said. "Are there other Edolas? Use your brain, Natsu!"

"I know that! I am just confirming if I heard it right! You ice Popsicle!" Natsu replied.

"Be quiet!" Erza said. "The magic council wants to invent a magic portal to Edolas."

"Why would they want to open a portal to Edolas?" Wendy asked Erza.

"I don't know... But this is a request from the Magic Council. It must be important." Erza answered. How can it not be important if they are relying on Fairy Tail to do the job?

"What are you guys waiting for?" Natsu said. "Let's go!"

"Are you sure you are excited?" Lucy warned Natsu "We need to ride the train for five hours to get to the capital you know!"

"I don't feel good..." Natsu suddenly changed his actions and began clutching his stomach.

Wendy giggled that made everyone but Natsu laughing.

* * *

**EDOLAS**

"Someone! Call Wendy or Mira!" Lucy Ashley kicked the doors of the guild and screamed to her guild mates. "This is an emergency!"

Everyone stared at Lucy with with wide eyes looking at the boy he is carrying. He can not be older than sixteen but what is more noticeable is that the boy is covered with blood.

* * *

A/N: That is it for now. I hope you guys liked it! Read and Review~!


End file.
